


【曹潔】Beau travail

by yunnnn020



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *微D/s、OOC慎入
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 4





	【曹潔】Beau travail

**Author's Note:**

> *微D/s、OOC慎入

⠀  
⠀  
⠀⠀  
曹承衍樂於給予對方所想要的安全感，同時享受著支配的快樂，狐狸眼的男人在將第一次獲取小兔子完全的信任後與之交合，用這樣子的方式締結了看不見卻緊緊箍住他們的契約。  
⠀  
⠀  
打開房門的畫面就是如此，與平時在外形象差異甚大的李翰潔面色潮紅，像是做什麼壞事被抓包的模樣，更激起曹承衍想要欺負他的欲望，緩步向前走，不知所措的兔子馬上坐正等著他的下一步動作，他盯著對方沒有說話，過一會才將視線移致床頭櫃附近，對方的耳朵又更紅，小小的挪動身子並且拿起了一個做工精緻的小盒子。李翰潔總會在做愛前拿起床頭櫃盒子裡的特製頸圈，雙手交給曹承衍幫他掛上，這是開始的暗號和儀式，然後男人會一邊用好看的手為他扣上扣子，另一邊用唇輕貼嘴唇回覆。  
⠀  
⠀  
「主人——」此時此刻他是完全臣服於曹承衍的，對方隨意應了一聲並張開雙臂將體型比自己要小一些的兔子弟弟擁入懷，「小兔子今天怎麼特別主動呢？」他一隻手在對方敏感的腰肢上游移，還像是假裝不知道似的問著向他投懷送抱、緊緊將頭埋進他胸膛的人，李翰潔害羞的不敢抬頭，讓他忍不住想觸碰紅燙的耳朵，引起對方受驚般的抖了一下，此舉使他又更想逗他。  
⠀  
⠀  
長期的身體關係使那人對他的氣味及碰觸又格外敏感，曹承衍深知這點，也因此更喜歡有意無意地試圖要挑起對方的慾望，容易被點燃的兔子常常在不知情的狀況下掉入陷阱，但即便他知道是刻意的，也甘願臣服於他，因為他們早在此之前就踏入彼此之間設下的牢籠內，非對方不可。  
⠀  
⠀  
那是建立在信任關係下的結果。  
⠀  
⠀  
曹承衍俯下身，舌尖與指尖並用的在那人的乳間徘徊，還不忘故意發出一聲明顯的吸吮聲，身體與身體間的距離不超過三十公分，他能夠嗅到對方特有的香味，又湊近脖頸想要更多，李翰潔沒有閃躲，只是睜著濕漉漉的雙眼看，好想摸摸看那看不見的兔子耳朵，他總想如果有的話，此刻它應該是自然下垂著的，然後曹承衍伸手往李翰潔的頭頂去，還未接觸到時，小兔子便伸長脖子蹭，接著他的視線又看向那條黑色的頸圈。  
⠀  
⠀  
上面掛著的銀色小鈴鐺輕輕地動了一下，並不至於發出太大的聲響，微微反射了上面的燈光。曹承衍小力的順著李翰潔黑色的髮絲，對方乖巧的閉上眼，感受黑色的柳絲拂過指間的觸感，最後收緊，微不足道卻莫名足夠挑起性慾的疼痛感使對方細碎的音節從他的齒縫溜出。紅著耳朵咬緊雙唇忍耐的樣子實在是太迷人了，曹承衍想，也許這就是事情常常一發不可收拾的原因之一。  
⠀  
⠀  
也一如往常的想要更多，於是他伸手向對方原本就沒有絲毫遮蔽的下身，經過碰觸之後的敏感身體也是漂亮的粉紅色，附帶著後穴肉眼可見的收縮，額頭的吻是進行下一步前的暗號，曹承衍一邊留下略帶濕潤的印子，長手一撈就拿起了床頭櫃另一處放著的潤滑劑。  
⠀  
⠀  
李翰潔就算是忍不住了也不會隨意咬上對方，除非曹承衍主動伸出手指放到嘴前，就像現在，但又與平時不太相同，好看的手指在他唇齒輕啟之時鑽進去，與舌頭纏綿一會後用指腹探索，軟軟的更讓他癢得發出聲音，曹承衍總能夠最大限度的深入又不引起咽反射，末了還不忘牽出細細銀絲，然後手指又換為他的舌頭。  
⠀  
⠀  
潤滑劑冰涼的觸感一下子將遠放的理智找回來，過後離的更遠，要抽出時便更緊縮像是要留住他性器的小穴，那就像是冷次定律，而他們是磁鐵與線圈，要靠近時會相斥，準備分離後又會相吸，同時享受著此種被需要的感覺，曹承衍看著對方濕漉漉的表情加大了力道，李翰潔抬起雙手後抱住身上人的腰，連接著的小鈴鐺隨著主人的頻率規律地叮咚響。


End file.
